Air pollution continues to be a serious global problem. The present industrial plants and automobiles burn fossil fuels and emit a staggering amount of gaseous pollutants, principally unburned or partially burned fossil fuels, carbon monoxide, nitrogen oxides, and sulfur dioxide. Thus, there is a high demand for air purification methods, which remove these pollutants, such as carbon monoxide.
Numerous technologies have been developed; however, many of these technologies are costly and/or inefficient. As a result, there is a continuing desire to develop systems and methods to effectively remove carbon monoxide from gaseous streams at minimal cost.